


Jesteś całym dobrem mojego życia

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— B? — zapytał Clark. — Co cię gryzie?<br/>— Nie powiedziałbym, że to mnie gryzie — zaczął mówić i urwał, szukając właściwego słowa. — Bardziej jest mi zwyczajnie przykro.<br/>— Sprawiam ci czymś przykrość?<br/>— Nie ty. — Bruce pocałował jego obojczyk. — Ty nigdy.<br/>To zapewnienie sprawiło, że Clark rozluźnił się nieco.<br/>— To co się dzieje?<br/>Bruce westchnął.<br/>— Jason znowu był w rezydencji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesteś całym dobrem mojego życia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missMHO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/gifts).



> Dziękuję seevis za przejrzenie, ponieważ bety na szybko nie znalazłam, a chciałam wrzucić tego fika jak najszybciej C:
> 
> Zainspirowałam się [tym postem](http://missmho.tumblr.com/post/141112461003), bo tak nagle dostałam feelsów przez niego. Dodatkowo cały dzień oglądałam filmiki manmanowe na bilibili i z [jednego z nich](http://www.bilibili.com/video/av4699460/) wzięłam tytuł na tego fika.

W Fortecy Samotności nigdy nie było zimno – zawsze była zachowana przyjemna, pokojowa temperatura. W sypialni Supermana jednak często było chłodniej; Bruce podejrzewał, że Clark zrobił to specjalnie, aby Bruce przytulał się do niego dłużej. Nie musiał tego robić, bo Bruce nie miał oporów przed tuleniem się z Clarkiem, zwłaszcza po przyjemnej, rozluźniającej zabawie w łóżku. Ale skoro Clark założył, że jest inaczej, to Bruce nie zamierzał go poprawiać.

Leżeli przykryci do pasa cienką kołdrą. Clark opierał się o poduszki, trzymając jedną rękę pod głową, a drugą obejmując Bruce’a. Ten opierał policzek o jego pierś, obejmując go w pasie. Obrócił się tak, aby w połowie leżeć na Clarku oraz móc wsunąć nogę między jego uda. Clark głaskał go wolną ręką po plecach, czasami drapiąc delikatnie, czasami przesuwając palce po bliznach.

Bruce zawsze czuł się tu dobrze; zarówno we Fortecy, jak i w ramionach Clarka. Nie było na świecie bezpieczniejszego miejsca. W jaskini miał zabezpieczenia właśnie po to, aby zapobiec intruzom, ale na Arktyce nie było ich prawie wcale. Ci, którzy się pokusili o podróż i dotarli pod drzwi Fortecy, nie byli w stanie dostać się do środka bez zaproszenia. Wydawało się, że pod zwykłą wycieraczką leżał zwykły klucz, ale tak naprawdę nikt, kto nie umiał unieść pół miliona ton, nie byłby w stanie unieść tego klucza. Bruce też nie miał możliwości jego obsługi czy w ogóle wykucia go z materiału zdobytego z gwiazdy karła, ale zawsze był mile widziany i roboty wpuszczały go do środka.

Nigdzie indziej Bruce nie czuł się tak zwyczajnie, jak tutaj. Miał swoją jaskinię – z pensem, kartą, dinozaurem – miał swoją rezydencję, był Batmanem, ale jednak w porównaniu z Fortecą i jej skarbami, Bruce był zwyczajnym człowiekiem ze zwyczajnym życiem, który w jakiś sposób stał się ważną osobą w życiu Supermana. Na tyle ważną, że Superman starał się zatrzymać go przy sobie, obniżając temperaturę w pokoju.

— O czym myślisz? — zapytał Clark i pocałował go w głowę. — Czuję, jak się uśmiechasz, więc mam nadzieję, że o mnie.

— Mm — mruknął Bruce w odpowiedzi i pocałował skórę Clarka. — Być może.

Clark zaśmiał się cicho i podrapał go trochę mocniej po plecach. 

— Myślałeś albo o mnie, albo o rodzinie — oznajmił. — Im jestem w stanie wybaczyć to, że uśmiechasz się w taki sposób, kiedy leżysz ze mną.

— Może myślałem o Selinie — rzucił Bruce i uśmiechnął się szerzej, kiedy Clark klepnął go w pośladek. Ugryzł sutek Clarka i pociągnął go, zanim pocałował. Clark westchnął z przyjemności i ugiął nogę, która była między udami Bruce’a. — Wiesz dobrze, że myślałem o tobie — przyznał Bruce. Uniósł głowę i oparł brodę o pierś Clarka, aby móc na niego spojrzeć.

Przez chwilę po prostu wymieniali spojrzenia i uśmiechali się do siebie bez słowa. Bruce podniósł się wyżej i pocałował Clarka. Poczuł obejmujące go ramiona i westchnął delikatnie, ale od razu wznowił pocałunek.

Tylko tutaj mógł sobie pozwolić na taki spokój i odpoczynek. Nie czuł się źle z wylegiwaniem w łóżku, kiedy to łóżko znajdowało się w Fortecy i był w nim Clark. Zostawił Gotham pod opieką swoich podopiecznych i… ach.

Przerwał pocałunek i na nowo ułożył głowę na piersi Clarka.

— B? — zapytał Clark, nadal obejmując go ramionami. — Co cię gryzie?

Bruce wyciągnął rękę i leniwie zataczał palcami kółka wokół sutka Clarka, przyglądając się, jak ten twardnieje.

— Nie powiedziałbym, że to mnie gryzie — zaczął mówić i urwał, szukając właściwego słowa. — Bardziej jest mi zwyczajnie przykro.

Clark przytulił go do siebie.

— Sprawiam ci czymś przykrość?

— Nie ty. — Bruce pocałował jego obojczyk. — Ty nigdy.

To zapewnienie sprawiło, że Clark rozluźnił się nieco.

— To co się dzieje?

Bruce westchnął.

— Jason znowu był w rezydencji. Siedział w kuchni z Alfredem, myślę, że od paru godzin. Jednak gdy tylko się pojawiłem, od razu zniknął. Tym razem był trochę wolniejszy i zdążyłem go zauważyć, jak wychodził. — Bruce znowu poczuł, jak Clark głaszcze go po plecach. — Widziałem, że Alfred czuje się niezręcznie z tym, że został przyłapany, ale wiedziałem już wcześniej, że Jason nas odwiedza. Na początku myślałem, że po prostu się mijamy, ale w końcu dotarło do mnie, że Jason po prostu nie chce mnie widzieć.

Nie było to miłe uczucie. Bruce’owi wydawało się, że wszystko między nimi już gra, ale jednak Jason wyraźnie unikał jego towarzystwa. Trwało to już jakiś czas, ale dopiero dzisiaj, kiedy zobaczył ucieczkę Jasona, ukłuło go to mocniej niż zazwyczaj. To dlatego zdecydował, że nie ma co zaczynać jakiegokolwiek śledztwa czy iść na patrol, bo będzie zbyt rozproszony, więc pojawił się w Fortecy. 

Roboty w środku miały rozkaz wpuszczać go o każdej porze dnia i nocy, więc nie musiał się przejmować tym, że mógłby być niemile widziany. Planował podszkolić się dalej w języku programistycznym Kryptonu, ale kiedy odkrył, że Clark jest w środku i składa Titanica, zdecydował się rozproszyć w inny sposób. Clark nie miał nic przeciwko.

— Nie chcę, aby nasza relacja polegała na unikaniu się — dodał jeszcze na temat Jasona, lgnąc do Clarka, który przytulił go do siebie.

— Mogę kiedyś zamrozić drzwi, kiedy Jason będzie chciał uciec — zaproponował Clark. Bruce uśmiechnął się i pocałował go, dziękując tym za brak takich rad jak “porozmawiaj z nim” czy zapewnień, że “może ci się tylko tak wydaje”. 

Ale taki był Clark; nie domagał się niczego od Bruce’a, bo wiedział, że kiedy ten będzie gotowy określić to, co jest między nimi, co do niego czuje, to sam przyjdzie. Skoro Bruce jeszcze o tym nic nie wspomniał, to znaczy, że jeszcze rozgryza samego siebie. Nie chciał mówić Clarkowi, że go kocha, póki nie będzie tego całkowicie pewien. Dlatego na razie trzymali się niezobowiązującej zabawy i mimo że obiecali sobie wyłączność – stąd pokaz zazdrości Clarka – to nie byli razem oficjalnie i zapytani, odpowiedzieliby, że nie są w związku. 

Przynajmniej tak zrobiłby Bruce; mocno podejrzewał, że Clark mimo wszystko powiedziałby, że kogoś ma, a potem uśmiechnąłby się tym swoim chytrym uśmieszkiem, który wszyscy uważali za zwykły uśmiech, ale Bruce wiedział lepiej. Ten uśmieszek mówił “wiem coś, czego ty nie wiesz” i bardzo często był skierowany do Bruce’a.

— Nie musisz — odpowiedział w końcu na propozycję Clarka. — Ale dziękuję za chęci.

Clark obrócił ich obu, przyciskając Bruce’a swoim ciałem do materaca. 

— Ochotę mam zawsze — wymruczał Bruce’owi do ucha, po czym zaśmiał się i pocałował go. Bruce sam miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale zdecydowanie przyjemniejsze było całowanie Clarka. Objął go za szyję i rozszerzył nogi, aby Clark mógł się między nimi umościć.

Tak. W Fortecy zawsze znajdował relaks i spokój, a także wiele, wiele więcej. 

Clark z chęcią skorzystał z zaoferowanego mu miejsca i Bruce mógł objąć go też nogami, aby być jak najbliżej. Clark nie tracił czasu i już po paru minutach rozciągał Bruce’a palcami, jednocześnie drażniąc się z nim i wylizując jego penisa, nie biorąc go do ust. 

Clark przestał się bawić dopiero wtedy, kiedy Bruce warknął, i z lekkim uśmiechem odsunął się na moment, aby w końcu wsunąć w niego. Pochylił się nad Bruce’em, żeby go pocałować i trzymać w ramionach, poruszając biodrami w taki sposób, aby dawać mu jak najwięcej przyjemności. 

Byli skuleni tak, aby między nimi było jak najmniej wolnej przestrzeni. Tak zawsze czuli się najlepiej, blisko przy sobie. Te chwile, kiedy byli tak złączeni, należały do jednych z najprzyjemniejszych wspomnień Bruce’a. 

Rozluźnieni po orgazmie, łapiący oddech, poluzowali swoje uściski, ale Bruce nadal trzymał Clarka na sobie. Dzięki temu czuł się jakby w kokonie bezpieczeństwa, tworząc iluzję, że niczego więcej od życia nie potrzebuje i nie ma żadnych zmartwień. Chciał pozostać w tej iluzji jeszcze trochę dłużej.

sss

Walki w Gotham nie należały do przyjemnych. Nie tylko dlatego, że złoczyńcy byli szczególnie zdeterminowani, aby zyskać reputację tych, którzy pokonali obrońców miasta, ale też z powodu różnorodności wrogów. Zwyczajne bronie palne niektórym nie wystarczały. 

Superman trzymał się z daleka, przyglądając się, ale nie interweniując w walkę Red Hooda, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy jeden z przeciwników wystrzelił w stronę byłego Robina strzałę. Gdyby celowała ona w hełm Red Hooda, Clark nic by nie zrobił. Ponieważ jednak kierowała się w jego szyję, a sam Red Hood był zajęty innymi przeciwnikami, Clark zareagował od razu i stopił jej grot na tyle, że odbiła się jedynie od kołnierza. Był pewny, że został przez to zauważony, ale i tak miał zamiar z Red Hoodem porozmawiać, więc nie krzyżowało to jego planów.

Po paru minutach walka dobiegła końca, więc Clark powoli zleciał i stanął między nieprzytomnymi ciałami.

— Hej, Jason — przywitał się.

— Dzięki za pomoc, Supesie — odparł Jason, wyciągając od jednego zbira dokumenty. — I za brak pomocy też — dodał. Dzięki rentgenowi w oczach Clark widział jego szczery uśmiech pod hełmem.

— Nie ma sprawy — powiedział.

— Odwiedzasz Gacka? — zapytał Red Hood, przechodząc do kolejnego ciała.

— Nie. Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą.

Te słowa przykuły uwagę Jasona na tyle, że przerwał swoje zajęcie i wyprostował się.

— Dostanę wykład za brutalność? Bo nikogo nie zabiłem. Ostatnio.

Clark pokręcił głową.

— Nie, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. To jest między tobą a Bruce’em. Sprawdź tego po lewej, pod kurtką ma jakąś teczkę. — Jason dopiero po chwili ruszył w stronę wskazanego złoczyńcy. Kiedy przeglądał wyciągnięte akta, Clark podjął na nowo: — Chciałem porozmawiać o Brusie.

— Nie jestem dobrą osobą do rozmowy o życiu miłosnym — odparł beznamiętnie Jason.

Clark uważał inaczej, ale nie o tym chciał mówić.

— Z tym sobie daję radę. Chodzi mi o twoje odwiedziny w rezydencji, które zawsze kończą się akurat w momencie, kiedy Bruce przychodzi.

— Zbieg okoliczności.

— Zdarzyło się to tyle razy, że B zauważył ten “zbieg okoliczności” i… przejął się nim na tyle, że powiedział mi o tym.

Red Hood zatrzasnął teczkę, wstał i schował ją w swoją kurtkę.

— Odwiedzam Alfreda, nie jego — rzucił.

— Nikt ci nie zabrania odwiedzać Alfreda. Tylko może… rozważyłbyś odwiedzenie też Bruce’a? Sam dobrze wiesz, ile znaczy dla niego rodzina. — Jason prychnął i otworzył usta, ale Clark uniósł dłoń, uciszając go. — Nie mów mi, że przekonałeś się o tym na własnej skórze, bo dobrze wiesz, jak bardzo Bruce był zdruzgotany po twojej śmierci. Rozgłaszaj inne rzeczy, jeśli chcesz, ale obaj wiemy, ile B dla mnie znaczy i jak dobrze go znam. I widzę, jak pokazujesz język. Bat-krowa ma większy i się nie chwali.

Jason zmarkotniał pod hełmem, ale schował język i po chwili na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek. 

— Daj mu szansę, Jason — mówił dalej Clark. — Jemu naprawdę ciebie brakuje.

Red Hood przez chwilę nic nie mówił, aż w końcu westchnął.

— Superman nie kłamie co? — burknął, na co Clark się uśmiechnął. — Zobaczymy. Nic nie obiecuję — dodał, po czym zasalutował i zostawił Clarkowi związanie złoczyńców oraz dostarczenie ich na komisariat.

sss

— Nie myśl sobie, że nie wiem, co zrobiłeś — oznajmił Bruce jakiś czas później, siedząc przed monitorami Fortecy.

— Nie ma za co — odpowiedział Clark, zajmując się naprawą jednego z robotów na warsztacie niedaleko konsoli.

Obaj uśmiechali się lekko i nawet nie musieli na siebie patrzeć, aby wiedzieć, że ten drugi też się uśmiecha.

**Author's Note:**

> Supes topiący strzałę ściągnięty z zeszytu [Superman: Lois & Clark #5](http://www.comicbookresources.com/comic-previews/superman-lois-clark-5-dc-comics-2016) \- pod linkiem preview akurat do tych stron, które przedstawiają sytuację z fika.
> 
> tumblr: [janekburza](http://janekburza.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)


End file.
